


If There's No Tomorrow

by wynnebat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apocalypse, Future Fic, Gen, Old Age, Retirement, discussion of possible main character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, two beers, one porch-view of an apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If There's No Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a while since I wrote Supernatural fic! 
> 
> This isn't actually the original story I was going to write for my [Hurt/Comfort Bingo](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) apocalypse square. That fic is stuck on the hurt part and is taking way too long to finish, so I'm going with this one instead. :)

Dean's survived twelve apocalypses. He's lumping all of Lucifer's crap into the one great biblical one, because that asshole doesn't need more recognition. But this time, it's not as clear. He's a grouchy old man, according to Sam, who isn't that much younger, and it's not his turn to fix shit anymore. The world seems to enjoying going to hell every half decade or so, like it just can't wait to burn, but now there's a team of smart young things on the job. He and Sam, they've retired.

They'd tried living in the bunker for a bit, but it was too remote. Getting groceries was a pain, and who liked living in the woods, anyway? Too many snakes, not enough paved roads. Bobby's place was a fixer-upper at first, but at least it was near a town. It's been home ever since.

Most evenings, Dean sits on the porch with some beer. This time, Sam joins him instead of huddling over some rare book or other.

"Fire serpents, the fuck," Sam says, dropping onto a plastic chair next to Dean's and throwing his phone across the porch. One angry moment later, he gets up, grabs it, and thumps it on the little round table beside himself. "I swear, we would've done a better job."

"Gotten to them before they started setting fire to major cities," Dean grumbles. As a whole, the world's gotten a fuckload more supernaturally aware these past decades. There's even an FBI department for their kind of crap. He kinda wishes they'd woken up sooner, but wish-horse, mouth, all that. He's a free man after some young thing Sam had taught had laid out his case to the new department. He can now shout his real name from the rooftop, though it's been a couple years since he'd bothered to get up there.

Technically, he's not that old. Seventy-six isn't quite on death's door. He'd still been taking a very active approach to mentoring even five years ago. But now, well. Now he wants a beer.

Sam takes a sip of his own drink, but it doesn't chase down his grumpy expression. _Serves him right for still doing tech support,_ Dean thinks. The universe couldn't pay him to explain basic salt and burns to the newbies each time they call. Dean had only taken on a couple teams, one at a time, and trained them as best he knew. Sam'd complimented him by saying he was even worse than John. His teams wouldn't be calling him about ghosts. But then, they seemed to be failing on the apocalypse front.

Dean gives Sam's chair a kick. "Cheer up, if the world does end up burning, asphyxiation's not a bad a bad way to go. Better than drowning. Or vampirism."

"I'd rather it didn't, all the same. I just wish..."

"Yeah," Dean says, staring out into the distance. He can't tell if it's the fire or just the day, but there's a really beautiful sunset.

 _It's not a bad day to die,_ he thinks. If he does, he'll have to visit Cas to bitch at him. Vanishing for nearly a month is especially crappy of a friend. Even if Cas is ruling heaven and all that, he could still improve his time management. Dean could even give him one of Sam's self-help books.

"Think we still share a heaven?" Sam asks. The system's been loosened, by now, but the core remains. For all that they'll be able to wander throughout heaven as much as they like, snooping through their friends' lives and Cas' paperwork, there's still one heaven they'll call home.

"I haven't been able to get rid of you yet," Dean replies, grinning as Sam rolls his eyes. But really, there's no other heaven he'd want. Even if he gets it too damn soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
